1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in the operating system and apparatus for variable ratio pulley and chain-belt automatic transmission systems for automobiles. More particularly, to automatic transmission systems which include a pair of variable pulleys having a plurality of moving pins and a chain-belt engaged with both variable pulleys. Such a transmission system is disclosed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,423, issued Aug. 22, 1995, the contents of which are incorporated by reference into the present specification. The present invention provides smoother automobile performance and improves fuel economy.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many types of automatic transmissions which are well known in the art which utilize a torque converter for use in the automatic transmission. However, these automatic transmissions suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, they are required to exhaust a large amount of gasoline for operating a hydraulic oil pressure system connected to the torque converter during shifting between gear range positions such as shifting from first gear to second gear, from second gear to third gear, from third gear to first gear, or from "P" park to "R" reverse. Furthermore, it is difficult to install or assemble such conventional transmission systems since they have a very complicated structure.
Other types of conventional transmissions include a pair of variable diameter cone-shaped pulleys and a belt which form a continuously variable transmission. However, these transmissions require a hydraulic oil pressure system, and have a short lifetime.